


男友是自己的上司是一种什么样的体验？

by lokywang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 知乎答题体





	男友是自己的上司是一种什么样的体验？

男友是自己的上司是一种什么样的体验？

200807赞 南美大空翼 

我第一次遇到他的时候是十七岁。  
那时候他挺有名了，但是我不认识他，搭讪的理由是因为他和我们其他的同事聊从美国买回来的一双鞋。我从小就想要一双那样的鞋，穿上不会踢球太久而脱胶搞得我脚疼。

我小时候家里挺穷的，不过我自己倒是没怎么觉得啦。为了省点钱我就去我们那边一个废弃的球场上练习，就看着影子自己踢球，有时候因为草坪没铺好老是会扭到脚。我和他说这段经历的时候他瞪大了眼睛，说你真厉害。几天后他就寄了一双也是在美国买的鞋给我。

我们做了很长一段时间的同事，如果有可能的话，这种同事关系大概会持续一辈子。虽然我一开始不认识他，但是天才就是藏不住的，我以前觉得我自己就挺厉害了，但是真的一上场我就发现他和别人不一样。我们是球员嘛，都要学很多战术跑位，但是他平时也不爱说话，一上场就和变了一个人似的，好像脑袋上前后左右都长了眼睛，会在最舒服的位置把球送过来。反正他一拿球，我们就觉得自己以前踢得都是假球，他把这件事变得很容易，偏偏又不爱吹嘘。

我十七岁见到他的第一眼就动心了，其实问鞋子哪里买的都是借口，他那时候长得特可爱，一和陌生人说话就会脸红，再都逗两句还能看到他耳朵都变红。我就特别喜欢招惹他，和他说你上场就把球传给我呗，他就说好啊，他说你好厉害，我就肯定当真。

因为工作的关系我们老是聚少离多的，一年大概能见个几次吧，但是这一点都没耽误我们的感情飞速发展。以前靠打电话发短信，后来互联网好了点我们就视频聊天。被征召去国外出差我们就住一个屋子，我喜欢看电视他就把电视遥控给我。还有打游戏，我们在PS上就是好友，他老是输，就喜欢耍赖，住一起的时候就把手柄藏起来不给我找到。那时候他还不是上司，我两要是犯了错误就一起挨训。

但是我得罩着他对吧，十七岁的时候我就答应他了，不管我今天是二十七，三十七，四十七，七十七，他需要我，我就会在那儿。他给我传球，我就会结束比赛。不过有时候我觉得他也挺辛苦的，干我们这行吧，身体累就不说了，还老是受伤。偶尔我们碰到的时候会作为对手相见，一开始他会跑来我们更衣室找我，我就说你放心我打了招呼了，这次后卫们不会对你下狠脚。

他是天才嘛，就老是成为被围堵的那个，一拿球就会被好几个人团团困住，我们是队友的时候我就来找位置，我们不是队友的时候，我也得往他的脚下抢球。他从来不让着我。受伤的时候也是，会有好几天不理我，大概自己偷偷哭。他喜欢踢球，最害怕输，从小一输球就喜欢躲在我们以前老领导的怀里抹眼泪。怎么安慰都没用，一定得在PS上让着他来几局。

后来他成了我们上司，也不哭了，输了就茫然地望着我，好像问接下来我们要怎么办。他的脾气其实不适合做领导，真的，我们也讨论了好几次了，让他安心踢球就好了。但这是责任，他这么说，我们也都知道的。从一开始我们选择了这份工作就是选择了一条通向梦境的道路，一路上披荆斩棘通往不可能，也许会有挫折和失败，但是我承认，能够遇到他就是我这辈子最美好的事。

虽然大部分时候他也挺让我糟心的，比如教练问他要不要让我上场的时候，他不回答。我也想和他一起作战啊，一个人扛着这面旗帜太累了，自己的国家逼着他表态，媒体要他回答，还有些球迷冷眼嘲讽，我们自己知道为了这些不可能付出了多少。

从我穿着脱胶的鞋在没人的球场上踢球就开始了，我们跌跌撞撞，希望自己成为传奇。我们告诉彼此，只要站在对方的身边往前冲就一定会有机会把球送进对方的球门里。我们尽力付出，想要自己的一生中不留下任何遗憾。

当然也会有争吵，会有受伤，会有不甘，他和我做对手输球的时候都不想和我说话，但是过几天一起出差的时候就又好了。不过他总是赢得比我更多啦，不然怎么是他成为我的上司。我是对这个接受良好，毕竟除了他之外我想不到还有谁可以做得更好。

我还记得十七岁见他的时候他会脸红，到现在已经十三年过去了，他还是那个样子。但是他长大了很多，这期间里他拉着我一起跳过舞，上过节目，对着整个队发表讲话，有他在我们就有底气，不过他要是和教练多说几句让我上场多几次就更好了。

我是希望他还可以和我多耍赖几次，把胡子剃掉也是个好选择，还有在我亲他的时候尽量不要老是推开我。但是他是我上司嘛，总有特权。不过房间的遥控器还是归我管的。

而且还有一件事，他的粉丝真的太多了，每次我们出差招了新人，总会来敲房门说他是自己的偶像，从小就喜欢他。你看这个时候我说什么了吗，我只是拿着手机，微微一笑。

没办法，全世界都喜欢他，但是他喜欢我啊。


End file.
